


Notte agitata

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Un mare di asfodeli ed un piccolo ruscello che scivola attraverso la valle. Un ruscello di ghiaccio e fuoco. Ci sono poi le rondini di carta dalle ali bruciate, i piccoli passeri di ghiaccio che scricchiolano ogni volta che le ali delle piccole bestie si aprono, poi, ancora oltre, tanti piccoli roditori gelidi che rompono i loro denti sulle rocce nere come la pece.</i><br/><br/>Un incontro ammantato dall'incubo tra Hades ed il giovane Saint di Andromeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte agitata

Un mare di asfodeli, oltre la notte che mai muta in giorno. Questo era quello che ricordo nei miei sogni, profondi e tetri, mentre sento il calore del fuoco sulla mia pelle ogni volta che volto lo sguardo oltre l’orizzonte.  
Un mare di asfodeli ed un piccolo ruscello che scivola attraverso la valle. Un ruscello di ghiaccio e fuoco.  
Ci sono poi le rondini di carta dalle ali bruciate, i piccoli passeri di ghiaccio che scricchiolano ogni volta che le ali delle piccole bestie si aprono, poi, ancora oltre, tanti piccoli roditori gelidi che rompono i loro denti sulle rocce nere come la pece.  
Il vento spazza gli asfodeli ed il loro leggero urlo di tristezza si spande nell’aria. E’ come un fischio, ma non abbastanza forte da risultare fastidioso. E’ una nenia senza fine e continua a levarsi con un tono più incisivo, quando qualcuno dietro di me mi prende per le spalle e sussurra al mio orecchio destro:  
“Sono le voci dei morti...”  
Non mi irrigidisco, stranamente non sento quel timore che ti spinge a metterti sulla difensiva. Sembra quasi naturale quel sussurro leggero, quella voce calda che avvolge ogni cosa di un’aura viola e indaco. Così continuo ad ascoltarlo, preda di quello stesso incantesimo iniziato da quando ho poggiato il mio piede nudo in questo mondo.  
“Quegli asfodeli che nascono dall’umido della terra, parlano con voci umane, ma con un tono così fioco che non è possibile distinguere le loro richieste...”  
“Chi erano?” chiedo, continuando ad osservare i lamenti dei fiori.  
“Erano persone che non hanno mai capito il loro scopo nella vita, che si sono mossi nella via di mezzo, ma non in quella giusta. Alcuni esseri umani non comprendono lo scopo della loro vita e vagano errabondi sulla terra fino a che la morte non li accoglie. È in quel momento che a loro viene dato uno scopo ben preciso, nutrire la terra del loro ciclo vitale, dare un senso alle loro esistenze, ma per questo non possono più errare, fermi e fissi in questo campo, dove soffrono la mancanza della loro vita e la perdita di coloro che non hanno saputo tenere stretti a sé: parenti, amici… semplici conoscenti che la loro condizione di vita dimezzata non ha saputo spingere a restare...”  
La voce è così dura, ma calma, non traspare di certo il sentimento. Vorrei voltarmi, ma non lo faccio. Resto ad osservare quel campo e mi chiedo perché gli dei hanno creato un mondo così crudele, mi chiedo perché non si possa semplicemente espiare le proprie colpe e… ricominciare.  
“Nulla è definitivo... se non vuoi rimanere puoi staccarti dalla terra e ricominciare, ma quanto pensi che possa valere l’opinione di un morto che nemmeno da vivo ha saputo trovare uno scopo? Quasi nessuno di loro si rialza, preferiscono rimanere qui a lamentarsi di quanto la sorte è stata crudele con loro. Tutto questo mi diverte... e un giorno divertirà anche te.”  
“Non posso...” le sue labbra mi sfiorano il collo, lasciandosi andare a leggeri baci delicati, la sua lingua bagnata scivola fino alla spalla, dove succhia piccoli lembi di pelle. “Come posso divertirmi della sofferenza degli altri?”  
Io chiudo gli occhi.  
Non mi dispiace, ma non mi piace, vivo in una bolla di impotenza o di apatia, entrambe le condizioni non sono piacevoli, ma nemmeno spiacevoli. Sono solo condizioni.  
“E’ facile.” Mormora di nuovo al mio orecchio, mentre le sue mani aperte le sento posarsi sulle mie scapole e spingermi oltre il bordo del prato su cui mi ero premurato di non avanzare. “Basta pensare che ormai sono... cose tue!”  
Scivolo e cado, mentre intorno a me si alzano i petali spezzati e le grida si fanno più forti. Per qualche ragione oscura alle leggi naturali, cado con lo sguardo rivolto a colui che mi ha spinto, mentre allargo le braccia e mi lascio andare, tra le grida di chi ora prova più dolore.  
Gambi spezzati, foglie strappate, fiori che pendono molli, ma non silenziosi, alzi più rumorosi, mentre intorno ad ogni piccola ferita vegetale il sangue compare copioso, ma lento nel suo scorrere sulla terra e sul mio corpo.  
Nonostante la tomba di sangue in cui sono caduto, sento uno strano conforto, una condizione piacevole di morbidezza contro la mia schiena. È pur sempre erba, sono pur sempre fiori, il letto ideale per ogni tragico amante.  
La figura alta, oscura, nuda quanto me, si lascia scivolare oltre il bordo del prato, cadendo, planando sdraiato al mio fianco, mentre poggia la guancia sulla mano e punta il gomito contro un asfodelo reciso, questi leva un urlo disperato che si insinua nel mio cuore così forte da farmi finalmente sussultare.  
“Sei così puro che la morte di esseri senza importanza ti commuovono.”  
La sua è una constatazione che vorrei contestare, ma non vi riesco, perché dentro di me so che non c’è nulla da ribattere.  
“Bene... si inizia con la consapevolezza...”  
La mano libera scivola a carezzare il mio petto in lenti e circolari provocazioni, intorno al capezzolo sinistro.  
“... si finisce con la corruzione...”  
“Non desidero essere corrotto...” mormoro, fissando i miei occhi nei suoi ed egli mi osserva.  
I suoi occhi viola, magnetici, la pelle diafana ed i lunghi capelli neri che incorniciano un volto perfetto, divino.  
Mi attrae terribilmente, continuando a muovere quelle dita sul mio petto, giocando con il medaglione, fino a pizzicare un capezzolo già duro.  
“Tu vuoi essere corrotto. Desideri così tanto unirti a me...”  
La sua mano scivola in basso a posarsi in angoli osceni del mio corpo, che reagiscono senza che io abbia la forza di oppormi.  
“... sei già così coinvolto...”  
La mano si muove, mentre chiudo gli occhi e lo prego di fermarsi, ma le mie parole sono come il calore di una candela in una notte gelida del nord: inutili.  
La figura si muove appena, ma non dischiudo le palpebre, non voglio guardare mentre non smette di toccarmi, non ho la forza di osservarlo, ma non frena le mani che ora muove entrambe su di me. Deve essersi inginocchiato al mio fianco, perché liberamente esplora il mio corpo e allarga piano le gambe, mentre arrossisco e gemo appena il disappunto.  
Le braccia però, lunghe distese, non riescono a spostarsi neanche di un centimetro, non mi oppongo non riesco ed apro finalmente gli occhi e lo osservo meglio, concentrando la mia attenzione su di lui.  
“Occhi viola...” mormoro “... lasciami...”  
Con un movimento veloce, a me impercettibile, è in ginocchio tra le mie gambe aperte e mi scruta, pensoso. Quegli occhi coprono ogni altro particolare, mi stregano e mi impediscono di guardare altrove, mentre sento l’eccitazione dentro di me crescere e torturarmi, il respiro farsi veloce ed i denti affondare nelle mie labbra, gemendo piano.  
Nessuno mi aveva mai fatto questo, nemmeno nei miei sogni ed è di un sogno che deve trattarsi, per quanto vivido e vivo possa essere.  
“Non posso... mi appartieni ed io faccio quello che voglio di ciò che mi appartiene!”  
Una risata bassa e profonda, divertita e cava insieme: “... e poi scruta dentro di te, troverai il tuo desiderio!”  
Il mio corpo si lascia toccare e non nasconde l’apprezzamento, reagendo nel modo più vergognoso, ma anche più logico. Sono stregato dai suoi movimenti o dal suo potere o da entrambi, eppure non posso fare altro che ansimare, rispondere alle sue mani irrigidendomi, desiderando che ciò che viene palpato possa riversare il suo contenuto tra di noi. Entrambe le sue mani sanno come stuzzicare ogni angolo del mio corpo e non mi meraviglio ulteriormente; anche se non posso arginare l’imbarazzo, quando le mie gambe, da sole, si piegano e mostrano ciò che può ancora essere violato.  
La spinta arriva, un singolo dito che mi esplora ed io urlo di piacere, accogliendolo mentre l’altra mano continua a premere sul mio membro indurito dall’impegno. Mi sento morire di gioia, pur mescolando alle voglie l’imbarazzo e anche il fastidio di sembrare lascivo, quando non vorrei esserlo.  
O forse lo voglio?  
Mi pongo mille domande a cui non trovo risposte, mentre non lo fermo e mi chiedo se sia lui a costringermi o io ad assecondare ciò che ho dentro di me: un profondo desiderio di essere posseduto, in ogni modo, da quella figura potente ed indescrivibile, così... corruttrice.  
“Quanto mi desidera questo corpo, Shun...”  
Quando pronuncia il mio nome mi sento completamente insozzato da lui e dalla sua aura oscura, mentre allontana le dita e con un gesto della sua mano finisco con il dargli le spalle, mentre le mie dita si stringono intorno ai fili d’erba e le ginocchia si sporcano contro la terra ed il sangue degli steli pestati.  
“No...”  
Le sue mani sui miei fianchi che stringono ed il suo corpo che spinge in me con tutte le sue forze, le mie labbra morse a sangue ed il capo che si alza e fissa un punto imprecisato, verso il ruscello di fiamme e gelo. Il mio respiro si spezza mentre urlo di dolore, ma allo stesso tempo il mio corpo si muove verso di lui, desiderando quell’unione più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
I suoi movimenti non sono normali, è troppo veloce per essere umano. Lo sento battere con così tanto vigore da chiedermi, nella mia ormai mancata innocenza, come faccia a provare piacere, io sento solo il violo, l’essere squarciato da lui e dal suo corpo possente, in ogni sua parte, torreggia su di me e mi spinge fino a farmi urlare, ma ormai non ho più voce perché le mie labbra, anche se aperte, non lasciano passare altro che i sospiri e gli ansimi incredibilmente rochi.  
Sì, lo desidero.  
Desidero che mi prenda proprio in quel modo e allargo ancora di più le gambe.  
La mia confusione alimenta pensieri irripetibili e incostanti, tra odio e amore, desiderio e ripulsa, ma ormai è troppo tardi per ogni cosa.  
Una parte di lui, calda e appiccicosa si riversa in me, riempiendomi e spingendomi ad urlare, mentre mi afferra per le braccia e batte ancora, dopo essere venuto, svuotandosi completamente, resto così, sospeso, ad osservare fissa la terra di fronte a me, mentre, a braccia e gambe larghe, chino lo sguardo, completamente distrutto, svuotato della mia purezza?  
Lo sento ancora muoversi, scivolare fuori da me e ridere del mio corpo violato, della mia incredibile passività. Le sue mani abbandonano le mie braccia e cado in avanti, una bambola spezzata.  
Sogno o realtà, in entrambi i casi ugualmente umiliante.  
Il suo seme scivola fuori di me ed io mi contraggo, ansante, il mio corpo repelle la sua invasione, quel seme mortifero che vuole mettere radici dentro il mio corpo. In un modo o nell’altro sono segnato per sempre, non importa se scivola via, qualcosa nel mio ventre resta ed io osservo di fronte ai miei occhi i fili d’erba ed i fiori che urlano insieme alla mia anima spezzata.  
E’ tutto finito, ma perché ho l’impressione che sia solo l’inizio?

~

Fisso le travi di legno nella mia stanza, negli alloggi degli allievi del maestro Daidalos.  
Un sogno terribile.  
Mi sollevo sul letto, tra le coperte sfatte e bagnate del mio sudore.  
Il gelo mi attraversa il corpo ed io mi sento solo, senza possibilità di scampo, una mano va al mio ventre e sospiro, confuso.  
Ho un forte dolore alla testa, le membra mi fanno molto male.  
Cosa è successo?  
Sono nudo, i miei vestiti lontani dal letto.  
Non dormo mai nudo, perché lo sono?  
Tra le mie gambe sento qualcosa di caldo che cola, scuoto la testa e la prendo tra le mani.  
La scuoto forte, rifiutando ogni cosa.  
Perché?  
  
~

Fisso le travi di legno nella mia stanza.  
Mi sollevo a sedere tra le coperte impregnate del mio sudore.  
La testa mi pulsa, il mio corpo si scioglie nel dolore terribile e forte.  
Mi guardo intorno, spaesato.  
Sono nudo, ma niente scivola fuori dal mio corpo.  
Eppure perché mi sento così sporco?  
Mi fa male la testa, la stringo nelle mie mani e la scuoto, quasi volessi dimenticare.  
Perché?  
  
~

Fisso le travi, sono vestito.  
L’incubo se ne è andato, ma nelle mani insanguinate stringo la stella che segnerà il mio destino.  
Yours ever...  
Per sempre tuo...  
Mentre vorrei che fosse... mai.


End file.
